


An Unexpected Visit

by LovelyZelda



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine museum heist doesn't go as Catwoman planned (especially since sometimes it's not about the heist).  Generic Batverse, so basically whatever continuity you want it to be, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visit

There was a new Egyptian exhibit at the Gotham Museum. Nothing too interesting--a few mummies that had been obtained by questionable means and run through an MRI, a walk in tomb, statues too large and obvious to be of any use.

Right at the bottom of the article, just before the ticket information and hours, was a quick mention of a ceremonial headdress for the Egyptian cat god ("Goddess," Selina Kyle muttered to herself.) generously donated by the Wayne Foundation.

Something like that would definitely be worth looking into.

***

The opening was the usual society affair--bored looking rich people trying to think of something intelligent or clever to say and a few reporters for the society columns.

Most of them had paid good money to get in--either for a ticket to the exclusive event or by paying for a piece of the big pyramid.

Although she had the money and an interest in at least one piece, Selina wasn't there on her own dime. Two tickets and a brief note from Bruce Wayne had been slipped under her door.

The headdress was absolutely perfect. Possibly pure gold, but that'd be easier to check once it was in her hands. The jeweled eyes were a bit much, but she'd be able to get them off and sold to someone else without damaging the rest of the object.

"It's really something, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Selina. "I didn't think this was your sort of thing, Bruce."

"Well, I'm sure it would be a huge asset to the right sort of collector," said Bruce Wayne. "At least it's not sitting in a dusty room or being used for a costume party."

"Is this the sort of thing you keep in your garage?"

"Right next to a few original Rembrandts."

"Thanks for the tickets."

"It's my pleasure. But I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"Don't worry about it." She looked at him for the first time since they'd started talking. "I wasn't able to find a date."

"I find that pretty hard to believe."

Before she could say anything, Bruce's date appeared, mock whining about how hard she'd been looking for him.

"Just trying to be a good host," said Bruce. He introduced them, the usual pleasantries were exchanged, and Selina turned her attention back to the headdress.

It wouldn't be her first after-hours visit, and the exhibition was conveniently located on the top floor. She smiled up at the window almost directly over the headdress.

As for any additional security, people in Gotham tended to mention that, and no one had said anything so far.

Since it looked like an easy job, she should probably start as soon as possible.

***

It was almost too easy.

The window alarm hadn't been fixed since Poison Ivy's last visit, and only the doors had been rigged. Someone coming down from the roof wouldn't be detected, especially if they'd taken the trouble to disconnect the security cameras.

She was able to cut a hole in the top of the case without even a single, blinking red light--apparently no one in charge of security had taken her interests into account.

That was another great thing about Gotham. Everyone was used to dealing with insane criminals, and most of the crazies in Arkham would've taken it as a personal insult if they hadn't warranted any additional security. Even the smarter ones sometimes preferred notoriety to an easy steal--when the Mad Hatter had been able to grab a first edition of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ without even a single "Hey, you!" he'd thrown a fit at police headquarters.

Catwoman, however, was smart and completely sane. Going after something cat-related could've been a dumb move, but sometimes it wasn't about the heist.

There was a slight movement in the shadows. "We've got to stop meeting like this," she said.

"Step away from the case and put your hands in the air."

The voice was vaguely familiar, but it wasn't the one she'd been expecting. She wasn't happy about it, and if it turned out to be one of the little birds, she was going to be pissed off.

It wasn't a Robin, and it wasn't a plane. _Looks like you've made the big time_ Catwoman said to herself. "Am I in the wrong city, or are you?" she asked.

Superman gave her a look that was probably menacing in Metropolis but as threatening as a friendly handshake in Gotham. "If you come along quietly--"

"That's not how I work," said Catwoman. Her whip was already out, and as she drew back her hand, someone roughly grabbed her wrist.

"That won't do any good," Batman said quietly.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," said Catwoman.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away, did you?" To Superman, he added, "I can take it from here."

Once the Man of Steel had turned and was up, up, and away, Catwoman twisted away, claws still out. She managed to scratch his face before he sent her sliding across the floor, but she was up quickly. He dodged the rest of her blows and soon had her by the wrists again.

"You could've warned me about your new sidekick," she said.

"I wasn't expecting him," said Batman.

"You know, I haven't actually stolen anything."

"There's still breaking and entering, destruction of museum property..."

Catwoman looked up at him. "Can't you just let me go? For old time's sake?"

"No." And finally he was kissing her, his arms wrapped around her waist and one hand already moving lower. Catwoman leaned into him, her hips moving by themselves as she tried to think of somewhere they could go.

It'd been a month since she'd had the time or the opportunity to get the batsuit off. Not that whatever they had was in any way an exclusive relationship--after a month of nothing but a few encounters like this, she'd have been ready for Akham if it was--but it'd still been too long since she'd been with him.

The Batmobile was the best option. It wouldn't be comfortable, but Catwoman wasn't feeling particularly patient.

He was kissing as much of her neck as he could reach without taking off her mask--they really needed to figure out more practical costumes for nights like these--when Superman cleared his throat.

So much for her evening. Trying not to think about him kissing her or how hard he was, Catwoman grabbed a grappling hook and a smoke pellet from Batman's utility belt and made her escape.

"Sometimes you just have to take matters into your own hands," she muttered as she jumped to the next rooftop.

***

Batman quickly pulled his cape in front of him and reminded himself that he didn't kill.

"I'm not going to mention this to the League," said Superman as if that was some sort of favor, "but I'm very disappointed in you."

There might be enough time to catch up with Catwoman, but Superman would probably follow. He'd insist on having her put in a squad car, not knowing that that was usually a waste of everyone's time.

Superman was still talking, giving the same arguments against getting involved with a criminal that Batman had given himself, all of which were utterly useless when Catwoman was in front of you with that look in her eyes.

"You're bleeding," said Superman.

"I noticed." He willed himself not to think of the hundreds of other scratches she'd given him and especially not the time she'd split his costume by running one claw down his chest. "She wasn't here for the headdress."

"Then...oh." Superman quickly looked away.

***

Selina's mood had not improved by the next morning, and she was working on one of her strictly business plans when the phone rang.

"Hi, Selina. Bruce Wayne. It was good to see you again."

"I hope I'll see you at my next event," said Selina.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Bruce. "I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner tonight."

***

He picked her up in one of his many cars with no driver in sight. On the way to the restaurant they talked about their various charity work as his hand slid up her thigh.

They didn't make it past the salad course, and, if not for Alfred, they probably wouldn't have made it to the bedroom.

He didn't mention the bruises on her wrist and hip, and she didn't ask about the four small scratches on his cheek. Since he was Bruce Wayne and she was Selina Kyle, they didn't do much talking at all.


End file.
